


Apologies of a Twisted Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), Violence, godswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taken directly from the Godswap Discord: A trickster event occurred and Elwurd, goddess of love, must apologize to Jake and Jane, who she kidnapped and had sex with under the influence of trickster magics.





	Apologies of a Twisted Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExistentialKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialKnight/gifts).



> Dedicated to Jaye, or @ExistentialKnight on AO3 and @existentialcrisiscentral on Tumblr, as well as Zebede in the godswap.
> 
> A note that this will make very little sense out of context, but it is meant to be read by the handful of people who understand the context.
> 
> Also, join the godswap discord here: https://discord.gg/gBrcNhj

 

Elwurd left, momentarily, Alternia. It was such a small action, and quite easy to do when the others were all still shellshocked by the sheer chaos that had only just occurred. She took her leave calmly, just slipping out of the pile where Zebede was asleep and snuck past the remnants of Tyzias's second head. She paused a moment at that point, looking at the destruction that she helped to cause. Elwurd herself, Love in every form, all four quadrants, didn't understand how feelings could shift so quickly when under the serious spell of Whomst's mirth-fueled trickster magics. She shook her head and snuck past the scene of the destruction.

 

Getting physically out of Alternia was also fairly easy. Elwurd took her form and first converted it to that of a human's, before instead deciding that she would be completely honest with the Crocker-Englishes and show them herself in her entirety, blue skin and pointed ears and all. She shirked the need for a vessel to go down and instead poofed into a temple of hers not far from where Jane and Jake lived. Elwurd knew they would be there, as any god who brought them back to Earth would leave them in a temple she herself was in control of. Just because she knew they would be there and she knew they would undoubtedly recognize her coming didn't mean she couldn't enter discreetly. Rather than taking the form of the large statue in the middle of the room, she appeared initially in a small room adjacent to where the siblings were. 

 

Elwurd entered slowly, and with the soft call of "Hello? I'm here," she caught the attention of Jake, who was helping to comfort Jane while she leaned on him and cried. He was noble and kind, and she supposed that was why he turned on her with such a fury.

 

"You!" he yelled, temporarily abandoning Jane's embrace and leaping up to go toe to toe with her, "You hurt her! Gadzooks, you hurt me! Why would you do it?  _why_ _???_ ". At this point, his voice broke and Elwurd could see just how completely shattered he was. Despite putting on the facade of being a powerful brother trying to protect his sister, Jake himself seemed (at least to her) as someone who was just as broken as Jane. He returned quickly to his sister, who groaned with the sudden burst of noise that he and Elwurd caused.

 

Elwurd at first felt angry that the mortal boy spoke of her in such tones before recalling what she did. She walked slowly over to Jane, who was still crouched over on the floor. She bent down and put a hand on Jane's shoulder, only to recoil when Jake hit her wrist. 

 

"You cannot touch her, fiend," Jake says, all trace of warmth gone from his voice. Despite Jake usually being a man of hot anger, he had frozen up all his emotion to deal with something he remembered so little but what traumatized him so much. Now that Elwurd recalled what happened the last time Jake and Jane went trickster she felt even worse. Even then they had Dirk to give them a mote of sanity, but this time? Nothing. Only the foolish goddess, taking them by the hand and dragging them off to a realm of horrors.

 

Elwurd knew that this time nothing could help. She had done something beyond repair. She had raped Jane and Jake, many times, while they were under the influence of mirth. When she first flew over their home with her ring pop and her tits out, they took one look out the window and started running. Despite Elwurd knowing that Jane and Jake obviously didn't wish to be tricksters, she had chased after them for miles before she caught them. When she put the kids under the spell of both potent, original mirth and extreme love magic, they went out of control. She did... unspeakable things. She bit them and slapped them. She destroyed their clothing and broke their furniture. She injured them to an extreme degree, and they couldn't resist her because of what she  _did_ to them, and what she made them feel. It is unforgivable.

 

Shedding several tears, Elwurd knelt down and bent all the way to the floor. She spoke only six words:

 

"Do to me how you feel".

 

Jake immediately began beating her, kicking her and punching her and yelling all the while "WHY! WHY WOULD YOU DO IT? YOU KNEW IT WOULD HURT US! YOU KNOW HOW TRICKSTER MINDSETS REMIND US OF LAST TIME! YOU KNEW WHAT HAPPENS, YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN AGAIN, YOU KNEW THAT IT WOULD BREAK JANE! JANE! TELL HER WHAT SHE DID TO YOU!" He screams, tears in his eyes and fury in his voice.

 

Despite being slightly more awake now, Jane just watched. She watched and watched and watched until Jake was about to kick Elwurd's skull in. Finally, the lady Crocker acted. She reached out a sticky, bloody hand and whispered, " _stop_ ,". 

 

Jake, prepared to kill, paused at the behest of his sister. "Wha... what? Janey, she turned you trickster! By Jove, she raped you! She should die for her crimes!". Elwurd, hearing all this, knew it was true. She lifted her head off the ground a bit before Jake pushed it back down. "You stay there, you vixen."

 

Jane, however, had begun to get up and hobble over to Jake and Elwurd. "You remember how it felt to be trickster, Jake. You remember how you didn't care about any sort of consequences and just did whatever you wanted. Remember how Roxy got so drunk she couldn't stand? Remember making zillions of tiny statues? Remember waking up in the crypts of Prospit Palace with no clue what havoc you had wreaked?", she inquired with her hoarse voice, putting a hand on his shoulder, "All of that just happened to Elwurd too. She can't control trickster powers. No one can but Whomst himself."

 

Jake looked unsure still and stepped closer to Jane. "But... she  _raped_ you. That's not something you can just calm your calamities about. She stole us away to Alternia and refused to listen to a single 'no' when we tried to fight her, she just took us away with a cry of ballyhoo and a frightful giggle."

 

Jane nodded and whispered something in Jake's ear. Jake suddenly gasped, blushed, and promptly shut his mouth. "I... well then. I suppose some things tricksters do related to romance and the feminine mystique can remain a mystery after all," he stammered. English reached his hand out to Elwurd, and she took it carefully, almost afraid that he would try to hit her again. 

 

Jane smiled a bit, and whispered to Elwurd, "Do you want to see John?". Elwurd smiled a bit, a tooth or two missing, and nodded.

 

"I can't wait to see how big and strong he's gotten," she gushed with her hand linked in Jane's as they walked out of the temple.

 

It was then that Elwurd might have begun to feel it, the sneaking feeling that she was a good person. She squashed it down a bit and went to see her son, but still...somehow...she was forgiven.

 

 


End file.
